Kairi's Happily Ever After
With the pink elephants arrested, Discord turned to stone, and Eris gone forever, Dumbo walked over to Ventus and nuzzled him on the cheek. Ventus, Dumbo, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Ventus quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell guided Ventus up the stairs of the tower into Kairi's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same auburn-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Ventus slowly leaned down and kissed the auburn-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Kairi's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Kairi looked up at the blonde-haired boy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Kairi smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Thumbelina and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Dumbo smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Ventus and Kairi. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Ansem began to wake up and yawned. Aladdin looked at Ansem and saw that he was still asleep. Aladdin shook him awake, and Ansem began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Ansem, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Aladdin. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Aladdin, this is the fourteenth century." said Ansem. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Aladdin. Ansem said, "Well, to come right to the point, my friend Ventus says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Female Fairies then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Ventus and Kairi appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Ventus was now wearing a royal green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, tan pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a golden crown with emeralds and jades on his head. Kairi was now wearing her violet dress with the matching violet shoes and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Aladdin and Jasmine became happy to see their daughter. "It's Kairi! She's here!" said Aladdin. Ansem somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His friend is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean by Intergalactic girl? "And...and Ventus!" said Ansem, surprised to see his friend with Kairi. Ventus and Kairi approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Aladdin, Jasmine, and Ansem. Kairi then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Kairi, dear!" Jasmine cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Kairi. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Kairi is now reunited with Aladdin and Jasmine after fourteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Fairies smiled happily, with Tinker Bell sighing with her hands in her face, Thumbelina just looking at Ventus and Kairi, and Crysta shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Ansem approached his friend, still confused about the whole auburn-haired girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Kairi approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Ventus, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Kairi, curtsying before the Keyblade Wielder. "Please." "But, but,..." said Ansem. But Ventus and Kairi stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Ansem looked at Aladdin and Jasmine in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Aladdin and Jasmine didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Ansem looked up at the balcony and saw Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell also humming along to the music. Ansem shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Ventus and Kairi continued to dance. On the balcony, Crysta shed a tear, and Thumbelina heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Crysta! What's the matter, dear?" Thumbelina asked the black-haired fairy. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Crysta, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thumbelina smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Thumbelina saw the color of Kairi's dress, she gasped. It was violet instead of blue or green! And so were Kairi's shoes and bloomers! "Crysta, did you make the dress violet?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, and bloomers and turned them blue, saying, "Blue!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Tinker Bell also saw that the dress, shoes, and bloomers were now blue and said, "Green!" and, therefore, turning them green. "Oh no!" sighed Crysta, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Ventus and Kairi, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, and bloomers kept changing their color from green to blue and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, and bloomers were changed to their violet color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Ratiganrules Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs